soapsfandomcom-20200214-history
Children of General Hospital
The following are characters from the American soap opera General Hospital who are notable for being the children of important characters. Lila Rae Alcazar :Gianna Maria Crane (2006-2007, 2008) :Kayla Madison (2012) Lila Rae Alcazar (previously''' Lila Rae Quartermaine') is born in October 2006 to Skye Chandler Quartermaine and Lorenzo Alcazar. During her pregnancy, Skye fears having a gangster's child, and flees town with the help of Robert Scorpio. Close to her due date, Skye calls her adoptive grandfather, Edward Quartermaine, and the call is traced by Alcazar. He finds his way to Skye, but is tied to a chair by Robert and Luke Spencer. Skye goes into labor, and Luke unties Alcazar. Alcazar delivers the baby girl, whom Skye named Lila Rae after her grandmother Rae Cummings, and her adoptive great-grandmother Lila Quartermaine. Skye returns to Port Charles, and she and Alcazar soon reconcile. Lila Rae's last name is changed to Alcazar, but months before Alcazar is murdered. Over a period of time, Skye chooses to take Lila Rae and leave Port Charles, to start over elsewhere. She has one half-brother, Diego Alcazar. Skye returns to Port Charles with Lila Rae on November 21, 2012 for Edward Quartermaine's funeral. Lucian Barrett :''Elvis Martinez (2011) While on a relief trip in Africa for Alliance to Save Exploited Children with Suzanne Stanwyck, Brenda, while 7 months pregnant, passed out; it was presumed that she miscarried since Suzanne told her that the baby died. Dante Falconeri is known as Lucian's legal father, because he and Brenda were close friends. While he was guarding her, Brenda confided in Dante that Aleksander was the father of her child, but she never wanted him to know because she wanted to protect her son from his mob lifestyle. Dante wanting to protect Brenda and her child, claimed her child as his own and then signed away his parental rights, so that Brenda could raise her son how she wanted and with the comfort of knowing that Aleksander would never know the truth. In February/March 2011, it was revealed that Suzanne took Brenda's son away and gave him up for adoption. Suzanne stated that she only took "Lucian" away so that her husband, Theo Hoffman, wouldn't destory him like he did with their son, Aleksander. Suzanne killed Theo to keep him from getting to Lucian. On April 5, Suzanne took Lucian from the home of his adopted parents and brought him to Brenda. She later revealed to Brenda that she never had a miscarriage, instead Suzanne drugged Brenda and hired a doctor to induce her labor and deliver Lucian early, so that she could take the baby and hide him away to keep him safe from Theo. Suzanne didn't want Theo to find out about Lucian and get the chance to corrupt him like he did Aleksander. Suzanne also informed Sonny and Brenda that Theo was dead but before he died, he had both of Lucian's adopted parents killed. Brenda and Suzanne had a heated confrontation over Suzanne keeping Lucian from her, which resulted in Brenda kicking Suzanne out of the Manor. Lucian was left in the care of Sonny and Brenda. Spencer Cassadine :Caden and Nicholas Laughlin (2006) :Nathan and Spencer Casamassima (2006-2007) :Lance Doven (2008) Rami Yousef (2009) Davin Ransom (2009-2011) Spencer Cassadine (full name Spencer Alexi Nicholosovich Cassadine) is born in February 2006 to Jasper Jacks and Courtney Matthews. On her deathbed, Jax reveals to Courtney that Nikolas Cassadine is the baby's biological father. Jax chooses to keep the secret and raise the baby as his own. Naming the baby John Jacks in honor of his late father, Jax soon discovers that Carly Corinthos has learned the truth. Carly agrees to keep Jax's secret, and offers to help raise baby John. Robin Scorpio also learns of the child's true paternity, and during the baby's christening ceremony, reveals the truth to Nikolas. Returned to his father, baby John's name is changed to Spencer Cassadine in honor of Nikolas' half siblings, Lulu and Lucky Spencer. The child's great grandmother, Helena hires Colleen McHenry to become the baby's nanny. Colleen soon develops an unrequited crush on Nikolas, and becomes desperate for the two of them and Spencer to become a family. Changing her looks, Colleen kidnaps Spencer from a manger on Christmas Eve, and changes his name. Nikolas and Emily Quartermaine travel to Moscow and find Helena christening him with a traditional Cassadine name. Helena holds a knife to Spencer, but Emily punches her and takes the baby. Helena escapes while they wait for authorities, and has not been seen since. On June 30, 2011 Spencer left the country with his father Nikolas. Morgan Corinthos :Adonios and Isador Talamo (2003-2004) :Dylan and Jordan Cline (2004-2005) :Jake Simms (2005) Jake Simms as Morgan - TV.com :George Juarez (2005-2009) George Juarez as Morgan - TV.com Aaron Refvem (2009-2010) Aaron Sanders (2010-2011) Morgan Corinthos (full name Morgan Stone Corinthos) is the son of Sonny Corinthos and Carly Jacks. Born on October 24, 2003,GH recap 10/24/03 - abc.com the child is named after Jason Morgan and Stone Cates. Morgan is the brother of Kristina Corinthos-Davis and Michael Corinthos. Morgan lives with his mother and her husband Jasper Jacks. Shortly after Michael's shooting, Carly asks Sonny to sign away his rights to both Morgan and a comatose Michael. Sonny refuses, and Carly decides to take Morgan and go on the run from Sonny, until Jason agrees to take over Sonny's business provided he sign away his rights; Sonny painfully decides that signing away his rights is the best thing to do. He attends a private Catholic school, Queen of Angels. Morgan's half-siblings are Dante Falconeri, Michael Corinthos, Kristina Davis and Lila McCall. Molly Lansing Davis :Hope and Faith Dever (2005-2007) :Iris and Ivy Kaim (2007-2008) Haley Alexis Pullos (2009-present) Molly Lansing Davis is the daughter of Ric Lansing and Alexis Davis. On November 10 2005,GH recap 11/10/05 - soapcentral.com is born in the Glencoe tunnel after many of Port Charles' residents are involved in a train crash. Following her parents' divorce, Ric wins custody of Molly, with Alexis having visitation. Both Ric and Alexis later settle on joint custody. She has one half-sister, Kristina Davis, who is also her half-cousin. Emma Drake : Ruby and Rose Romero (2008-2009) Gianna and Jessie Salvatierra (2009-2011) Francesca Cistone (2011) Brooklyn Rae Silzer (2011-present) Emma Grace Scorpio-Drake is the daughter of Robin Scorpio and Patrick Drake. She was born durning her parents wedding. Emma was conceived on December 23, 2007, when a grief stricken Robin went to Patrick's apartment for comfort following the funeral of her cousin, Georgie. The couple had recently broken up. Robin's due date should have been in September 2008 but she gave birth in November 2008. On January 21, 2008, Robin is informed by Dr. Kelly Lee that she is pregnant. Up until that point, Robin had been planning to be artificially inseminated using a sperm donor. At first, Robin decides not to tell Patrick that he is the father of their child because Patrick had always declared he did not want to be a father, which in fact was the cause of their most recent break-up. On February 29, Patrick confronts Robin with the truth knowing that he is the father of her unborn child, which Robin confirms. The newly reconciled and happy couple get an ultrasound which shows that they are expecting a daughter on October 12, 2008. On October 31, 2008, Robin goes into labor during her wedding to Patrick. After a few brief scares, Emma is delivered via C-section happy and healthy on November 3. She has a cut on her ear, however, and because Robin is HIV-positive, her parents fear that Emma could have been exposed. Test results later prove that Emma is HIV-negative, much to their relief. Josslyn Jacks :McKenna and Karleigh Larson (2009-2012) :Sarah Johnson (2012-present) Josslyn John Jacks is the daughter of Carly and Jasper Jacks. She is the younger half-sister of Michael and Morgan Corinthos. She is the first granddaughter of Bobbie Spencer and Jane Jacks. Her Godparents are Jason Morgan and Lulu Spencer. Her middle name 'John' is a tribute to her paternal grandfather, John Jacks. On the week of March 14, 2011; Josslyn went to the hospital where her parents are imformed that she has a rare form of cancer, with tumors on both of her kidneys. After Carly is informed that Jake Spencer is on life support and his organs are viable, she goes to his father, Jason Morgan who is Jake's biological father and asked for the kidneys. Jason went to Elizabeth Webber and Lucky Spencer, Jake's parents, about the topic. With convincing from Lucky, Elizabeth agreed to the kidney donation saving baby Josslyn's life. Daniel Morgan :Gage and Gavin (2012) :Claire and Juliette (2012) :Jaxon and Jakob Kring (2012-present) Daniel "Danny" Edward Morgan is the son of Jason Morgan and Sam Morgan. He was born on June 1, 2012 during a torrential rainstorm. Daniel was named in honor of his uncle, Danny McCall and his great-grandfather, Edward Quartermaine. Daniel is conceived on his parent's honeymoon in October 2011, and initially believed to be the son of Sam's alleged rapist and Jason's presumed twin brother, Robert Frank. On the day Daniel is born, Todd Manning and Heather Webber switch him with Téa Delgado's stillborn son, Victor Lord III. Daniel goes to live in Llanview, Pennsylvania with Téa. It is later revealed that the paternity test was switched by Heather Webber, and Jason is Daniel's biological father. A few months later, Heather breaks out of the Ferncliff asylum and goes to visit Téa, introducing herself as her cousin, Susan Moore. Heather gets a job as their nanny, and reveals her plans of stealing baby "Victor" so she can have a second chance at motherhood. Meanwhile, Jason realizes something is wrong with the deceased baby's medical records. He enlists Damien Spinelli's help, and eventually finds out about the other baby brought to the hospital the night of the storm. Detective John McBain helps Jason get a DNA sample from Téa Delgado's baby, but the initial test results say the baby is not Sam's. Struck with guilt, Elizabeth Webber admits to Jason she gave him the wrong results in hopes they could finally have a chance to be together. Jason and John go to Téa, but Heather has already kidnapped the baby. She brings the baby to General Hospital to steal medication for him, but is cornered by Jason and Sam on the roof. She jumps off the ledge, but Jason is able to grab the baby right before Heather falls. He is reunited with Jason and Sam, who rename him Daniel Edward Morgan. On October 30, 2012, Sam finds out that Jason is Danny's biological father. Alec Scott :Quinn Friedman (2011) Aleksander "Alec" Janacek Jr. (also known as Alec Scott) is the biological son of Brenda Barrett and Aleksander Janacek. In May 2011, it was revealed that Suzanne took Brenda's biological son away and in his place gave Brenda Lucian, who is actually a child that Suzanne took from her organization ASEC to give to Brenda in the place of Alec, and is not her biological child. Suzanne kept Brenda's real son hidden from her, so that she would be able to spend the rest of her life with her grandson Alec and they would never have to be apart again, while Brenda spent her time happily with Lucian, believing that he was her true son. Suzanne's plan fell apart however after Brenda, with the advice of her husband Sonny Corinthos and best friend, Robin Scorpio, decided to take a DNA test on Lucian to see if he is really her biological son. When Suzanne heard of the plans for the DNA test, she kidnapped Lucian taking him down to San Antonio, so that Brenda would never have the chance to find out that Lucian is not her true biological son. Brenda was distraught at Lucian's disappearance. She went on television with her ex-lover and friend Jasper Jacks identifying Suzanne as Lucian's kidnapper and offering a reward for any information on her whereabouts. Sonny, Dante Falconeri, and Carly Corinthos are all involved in the search for Lucian. At this point in time, Brenda remains unaware that Alec exists and is her true biological son. Sonny, Carly, and Dante found Suzanne and Alec. After a confrontation with Suzanne, Sonny brought Alec back to Port Charles and Alec was introduced to his mother, Brenda. Aiden Spencer :Adrian and Brett Ritter (2010-2011) :Maximo and Finbar (2011) :Titus Jackson (2011-2012) :Jason David (2012-present) Aiden Spencer is the son of Lucky Spencer and Elizabeth Webber. He was born on July 19, 2010 to Elizabeth Webber and Nikolas Cassadine. During an affair between Elizabeth and Nikolas, Elizabeth became pregnant. Since she was engaged to Lucky at the time of the affair, she was not sure whether the baby's father was Lucky or Nikolas, so a paternity test was done. Helena Cassadine switched the paternity test results of the child to make it look like Nikolas is the baby's father. A second private test was also done by Nikolas Cassadine, but Helena intercepted and switched those test results as well wanting everyone to believe that Nikolas was the father. Helena wanted everyone to believe that Nikolas was Aiden's father as a part of her plan to take a blood Spencer and raise him as a "true Cassadine". Aiden Cassadine is the first biological child of Lucky Spencer, in addition to being the first born grandchild of the famous supercouple Luke and Laura Spencer. He is the younger brother of Cameron Spencer and his older brother Jake Spencer passed away in March 2011. Cameron Spencer :Ashwyn Bagga (2004-2006) :Braden Walkes (2006-2013) :Michael Leone (2013-present) Cameron "Cam" Steven Spencer is the son of Zander Smith and Elizabeth Webber, and the adopted son of Lucky Spencer. Having slept with Zander Smith in October 2003, Elizabeth Webber learns that she is pregnant. After her marriage to Ric Lansing falls apart, Elizabeth chooses to leave town to have the baby. Elizabeth returns on June 18, 2004GH recap 6/18/04 - soapcentral.com with her baby, naming him Cameron after his late grandfather, Cameron Lewis. Elizabeth soon reunites with Lucky Spencer, who becomes Cameron's stepfather On January 11, 2008GH recap 1/11/08 - abc.com, a misbehaving Cameron plays with matches. Liz repeatedly tells Cameron to leave the matches alone, but he disobeys her orders. After throwing a lit match into the trash can, Liz chases Cam outside. The trash can catches fire, while Liz and Cam are locked outside. Liz busts through a window and saves her other baby, Jake Spencer. After renovations are complete, Liz and her children move back in. He has one half-brother named Aiden Cassadine. His other younger brother Jake Spencer died after being hit by a car in March 2011. On August 17, 2010 Cameron, along with Elizabeth and his brothers move into Wyndemere. But it doesn't work out and Elizabeth takes Cam and his brothers to stay in northern California with her sister Sarah. In October 2010, Cam, along with Elizabeth and his brother's come back to Port Charles. On December 29, 2010 Cameron goes on a ski trip with his uncle, Steve and other Port Charles residents, mainly children. But on the way to the ski resort, the bus crashes. He survied the crash along with others except for the bus driver. During the crisis Patrick Drake refers to Cameron as "Cameron Spencer" suggesting that he has taken Lucky's surname Jake Spencer :Landon and Trey (2007) :Amanda, Miranda and Maryssa Jones (2007) :Edward and James Nigbor (2007-2011) '''Jacob "Jake" Martin Spencer '''was the son of Jason Morgan and Elizabeth Webber and the legal son of Lucky Spencer. After catching her husband Lucky Spencer in bed with Maxie Jones, Elizabeth runs to Jason. A short time later, Elizabeth learns that she is pregnant, and has a paternity test done. After receiving the test results, Elizabeth keeps the father's identity a secret. While letting everyone believe that Lucky is the father, Elizabeth finds an unconscious Jason, and tells him that he is the father. Shortly after being held hostage with most of Port Charles, Elizabeth tells Jason the truth while they are stuck in an elevator. The two soon agree to let everyone believe that Lucky is the father to ensure the baby's safety from Jason's enemies. Months later, Elizabeth collapses at her home, and is rescued by Jason, who takes her to the hospital. Elizabeth gives birth to a baby boy later that night, naming him Jacob Martin Spencer, giving him Jason's initials. Despite knowing the truth about baby Jake's paternity, Lulu Spencer keeps the truth from her brother. Jake is soon kidnapped from the park while Elizabeth has her back turned, but little does she know that the kidnapping was witnessed by Sam McCall. Jason, who had recently murdered Lorenzo Alcazar, is anxious to go free in order to find his son. After Jason is released on bail, Amelia Joffe has a phone conversation with a woman named Maureen Harper. During the phone call, Amelia hears a newborn baby crying in the background, and knowing that Maureen's baby had died in a house fire, realizes that Maureen is baby Jake's kidnapper. Jason and Amelia drive to Maureen's home, where they learn that the baby was indeed Jake. Maureen hands the baby over, and reveals that Sam witnessed the kidnapping. Upon returning to Port Charles, Jason reunites Elizabeth with her son before he is arrested for jumping bail. During the Black and White Ball at Nikolas Cassadine's mansion, Lucky and Elizabeth get into a heated argument. Jason bursts in and finally admits the truth. He states that he is Jake's father and Elizabeth confirms it, much to Lucky's dismay. Jason and Elizabeth decide that it is best to continue their charade, and Lucky agrees to continue being Jake's father. He has two half-brothers, Cameron Spencer and Aiden Cassadine. Jake is again kidnapped in late 2008 by Jason's enemies and is rescued by Jason and Sam. In March 2011, Jake was killed from the injuries he sustained after he was hit by a car, in a hit and run accident. His kidneys were donated to Josslyn Jacks, who was very ill and dying from kidney cancer. The transplant saved Josslyn's life. References Category:General Hospital characters